Topical creams containing antibacterial agents, especially iodophors, are effective therapeutics for the treatment of burns and other skin disorders requiring rectification. However, this therapy is limited by the degree of penetration of the active substance through necrotic tissue, pus and other barriers between the surface of the wound and the deep areas of the wound. In these cases, significant therapeutic advantages are gained by using an additional topical preparation (often acidic in nature) to destroy these barriers and allow free penetration of the antibacterial agent deep into the wound.
It is a disadvantage of this method of treatment however, that the application of the additional (acidic) preparation must be highly controlled, since it is the intention to remove surface barriers only and not to penetrate this extra medication deep into the wound itself, where further tissue damage could result from acidic attack.